Powers of a Full Moon Updated version
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Asami the daughter of a vamipre lord is set out on a mission to kill another vampire who also calls himself a Vampire lord. But along the way she runs into some trouble and he ends up saving her countless times, resulting in something she didn't expect...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just a small message to those who have read this story before. I have added a few new changes that some you have may be able to notice, some not. But this is the most recent updated version of Powers of a Full Moon and I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R and tell me what you think or tell me if anything has to be changed (this story is for my grad project so I could use all the advise I can get. :))_

**Powers of a Full Moon**

**Chapter 1**

"Asami!" A dark lord called out to the row of many servants, in black hooded cloaks, lined up on the sides of the huge throne room. One of the servants, a girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and pale skin, steeped out of the line and walked over to the throne the lord sat in and kneeled in front of it, bowing.

"Yes my lord?" Asami said with sincerity as she glanced up at the lord she sworn to protect and obey at all times, that sat in front of her.

"I have another mission for you." The lord said looking down at is most favorite and respected servant.

"And what might this mission be, this time. My lord?" She said with a slight confused expression, sitting up but never stopped kneeling in respect so she could look at her lord more fully.

"You are to find and kill the one who calls him self the 'True vampire lord'." His said letting venom slip out as spoke the name.

"But my lord? You're the only true vampire lord." She said with yet an even more confused expression then before. How could someone be calling them selves the "True Vampire Lord"? When it is known all around that her Lord is the true one.

"Exactly. We can't have someone pretending to be like me or taking my name in vain. Now can we?" He said with a grim look.

"No my lord, we can't." Asami said and bowed again. "I will take care of this imposter immediately."

"Good. Now you are to go and find Hiro. He has everything you need for this mission. And be careful, you are my best warrior." He looked to her with a wide smile that showed his brilliant white sharp teeth.

"Yes my lord. I shall not return until he is dead." Asami stood up and bowed before she turned on the ball of her heels and walked out of the room.

"Be careful... My daughter." The lord said softly after she left through the heavy metal doors and stood up. He then turned and headed into the room hidden behind the throne.

* * *

Asami walked through the castle searching for Hiro. When she had finally found him in the kitchen. "I see you're pigging out on food again, Hiro." Asami said grinning.

"Ahhh Asami. How are you today?" A male with short spiked blonde hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in the same black cloak as the rest of the servants in the place, said with a start at being caught and slid down off the counter, taking a sip of his drink as he did so.

"Quite good actually. I'm set off to go on another mission." Asami said with a wide grin. She enjoyed going on missions more that she enjoyed feeding and that was saying something for a vampire.

"Oh yeah, I remember the lord telling me about that." Hiro smiled and a picked up a clipboard of the counter behind him that seemed to appeared there out of nowhere and handed it to Asami. "Here's all the information on the guy you're 'posed to kill."

"Thanks." Asami said as she took a quick look through the papers and sighed. "This ones going to be tough to kill let alone fine."

"Yes he is. But you have to promise that you will be careful." Hiro said standing in front of her.

"I will." She grinned and looked up at him. "If I don't come back then who will keep you from eating everything in the house?"

"Very funny Asami. I've been your friend for a long time now and I think everyone else here wouldn't agree more then that we want you back home safely." He said looking down at her. He looked deeply into her eyes. True they have been friends for the longest time and he truly deeply care about her but was never able to tell her so. "Promise me Asami, that you will come back ok?" He looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"I know. I know. I promise. I will be careful and when I return we can throw a huge party for another successful mission." Asami said with a wide grin showing her similar very sharp, brilliantly white teeth.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell all the servants to be ready for your return." He nodded returning the smile but not as much. He knew something was going to happen during this mission. It was just going to be too hard for her, he just knew it.

"Good I'll be back in no more then…. Say at least two months… I have a lot of traveling to do."

"So how are you going to get there?" He asked raising one perfect light eye brow.

"I'm thinking about flying upon Zilla, to save energy and to make the trip quicker." She said as she considered her options.

"You always travel with her. She's like your best friend or something?" Hiro said with a slight smirk on the corner of his lips.

"I guess you could say that. We have been traveling for a long time together. She just might be the best friend I have." She said with a wider smirk but when Hiro gave her a hurt full look she couldn't help but laugh slightly. "You know I was joking right? You've been my friend way longer and I don't know what I would do with out you…" She said as she pat him gently on the arm.

"I know you where joking." Hiro smiled widely and took her into a bear hug.

"Hiro… let… go… can't… breathe…" Asami breathed heavily.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as he let her go. "I forgot how much smaller and weaker you are..."

"I'm stronger then you and you know that!!" She fumed.

"I know… But you know what I mean by that." He looked to her smiling lightly.

"Yeah… I know…." She sighed. "But I could still take you on any time." She grinned widely.

"I accept your challenge... but let's leave it until you come back from your mission….. If you're not to tired…" He smirked.

"You're on!!" She grinned again.

Hiro nodded and smiled. "Ok… So… do you have any plans on how to kill this guy?"

"I kind of do. But I'm still working it out." She said as she shifted her wait to her left leg, her arms crossed in front of her chest with a thoughtful expression.

"Ok. Just be careful for my sakes and the lords."

"Yes I know." Asami sighed as she pulled the book bag off her shoulders and put the clipboard in it and swung it back onto her right shoulder. "Well I'm going to start…" She was caught off guard as Hiro gave her yet another hug but not as bear like as the first one.

"Be careful…" He mumbled into her hair and set her back down. "Good bye and good luck!' He smiled widely.

Asami nodded a little surprised by the hug to say anything and then headed out the kitchen door. Hiro watched her leave with a sigh. 'I hope she'll be ok…' He thought for a second before his gaze and thoughts shifted back to the empty cup in his hand. "Looks like I'll need more to drink…" He grinned widely and headed over to the fridge.

* * *

Asami walked out the front main doors to her father's castle and took in the fresh air with a deep breath. She was still smiling widely as she couldn't wait to get going. She whistled and a black shadow dragon appeared in front of her only a few seconds later. "Hey girl. You ready? We have a big journey a head of us." Asami said as she patted the huge dragon on the head. The dragon nodded as Asami climbed onto her back and flew off into the night.

It was going to be at least a two nights trip to get were Asami had to go. But there was a problem in finding a place to stay during the day. Asami pulled out the clipboard and looked through the papers, holding on to them tightly as they flapped in the wind as Zilla flew through the nights sky, reading it from the light given off from the almost full moon. When she came across a small sticky note attached to the back of the last paper and recognized her lords hand writing. It read:

_**Dear Asami,**_

_**I know you're probably trying to figure out how to find a place to stay during the days while on your mission. Well don't worry and stress over it. I have a friend who lives near the town that will be happy to take you in for a while. Just tell her who you are and she will not give you any trouble. The direction's to her house is written on the back of the second page. Good luck and be careful.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The vampire lord.**_

Asami smiled. "Thank you… father…" She flipped to the back of the second page. "Lets see… They live in a small farm house right outside of the town. Perfect. Now all we have to do is find a spot to stay for during the day today." She said as she glanced around at the ground below her, looking for an banded building or house of some sort.

"Perfect." She mumbled at what she had found. She had found an old burnt down church that still had a roof and was big enough for Zilla to fit in. As Zilla circled around and flew down to land next to the church, the sun was just rising over the horizon. Illuminating the sky in an array of pinks and whites.

Asami opened the doors and steeped inside. It was dark musty and filled with derbies of all sorts. The only source of light was the little bit of the rising sun coming in through the cracks of the burnt ceiling and bordered windows. Asami had waited till Zilla had came in before she had shut the doors and bolted it closed with a few benches she had no trouble moving to block the door. She pulled out a huge black blanket out of her bag, and laid down next Zilla. She pulled the blanket over her head and soon was consumed by the depriving sleep as she waited for the sun to set to continue on ward.

* * *

The sun had finally started to set on a long hot summer's day. Asami pulled the blanket off and stood up stretching. She opened the doors to the church and looked out upon the night sky. She walked over to Zilla and patted her on the head. "Wake up girl we have a long way to go tonight and its very beautiful out." Zilla stood up and yawned showing all her sharp teeth. She was about to stretch out her wings when Asami stopped her. "Zilla wait till we get outside. You could take down the whole place and we might need to stay here again on our way back!!" Zilla looked down at her and blinked. Her eyes where a swirling golden fire as she blew smoke out her nose and lowered her head so she could get out the door. Once Zilla was outside she stretched out her wings to their full length.

Asami grabbed her bag after making sure she had everything, and swung it on to her back. She had the clipboard in her left hand and climbed upon Zilla's back. Zilla took off heading to where they were supposed to go.

"Ok. We should arrive there about two few hours before sunrise. That's if we don't get lost." Asami studied the map she had and the directions the lord gave her as they flew on.

One thing about being a vampire or even for most half-vampires for that matter is that you have to travel at night. Due to the fact that the sun can due fatal damage to a vampire if out in it to long. But for Asami one week out of every month of the full moons. (Were it's a full moon every night that week) She is able to travel out in the sunlight.

When Asami was born her mother was human and her father a vampire. But when her mother met her father she didn't know that he was a vampire until after she found out she was pregnant with Asami. So after birth her mother took Asami and ran far away from her father's kingdom. At that time Asami was like any other child. Can be out in the sunlight looked human except her skin was a little paler then most. But around her 13 birth day she had started to learn about her father and what she really was. Along with everyone else in the village where they happened to live at that time. On that day she had become full vampire and had an extreme thirst for blood and could not control herself at first. Her mother had to take her away from her friends, and her party to give her some blood she had stored in the basement wine cooler for just this day. The villagers were mad and ended up burning down there house, that following night, killing Asami's mother. Asami had escaped… just barely.

As she was running away from the village she had came across Hiro who was sent out to find her by her father. He was her first friend she had made, that was like her. From then on she had lived with her father. Training in fencing and her powers. She did as her father told her and was sent on many missions. Most of the missions were of her killing someone or something. She completed each one perfectly. Came home in one piece with no damage. She had earned the respect of everyone in her father's home, along with a lot from him. Something he didn't do often.

* * *

They had arrived at the house about an hour before sunrise little later then planed but close enough. A lady had answered the door when Asami had knocked on it. "Welcome Miss. Kore." She said bowing.

"Thanks Ma'am." She said bowing back.

"Why don't you come in and get something to eat before the sun rises?" The lady said sweetly as she steeped aside for Asami to enter.

"Thanks but where should Zilla stay?"

"She may come in with you."

"How she just as big as the house it's self." Asami asked curiously.

"Watch." A dark swirl had appeared around Zilla and she had formed into a smaller version of her self. And flew on to Asami's shoulder.

"Thanks... I got to learn that spell." Asami said as she walked into the house and sat at the table as she was served some food. After they were done eating the sun was just raising in the east. Asami looked out the window just as the lady of the house had shut the windows. "There is a room down in the basement for you to stay in. It blocks out all sun light and has its own bath and to twin beds.

Asami nodded and took her advice and headed down into the basement. The basement was like a small hotel room. Two twin beds where against the far wall with a small table next to each. A door was off to the left and one to the right, but opened slightly showing it was the bathroom. "One more day girl then I will be able to be out in day light..." Asami muttered as she placed her bag on the floor next to the bed and plopped tiredly down upon it. Zilla curled up in a ball next to Asami and slept away the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Powers of a Full Moon

**Chapter 2**

Morning came, noon flew by and soon enough the sun was finally setting on another long day. Asami was awake and in the kitchen eating along with Zilla at her side.

"So are you going to go into the town tonight Asami?" Kayla the lady of the house said as she did the dishes.

"Yes. I want to see if I can find anything out on this person… Kyle H?" She said questionably as she took out the clip board and showed the information of Kyle to her.

"Oh. That's Mr. Honiara. I've heard rumors of him. And not many of them are good." Kayla said drying off her hands and sitting across the table.

"What have you heard about him?"

"Well for one he is a full vampire like you. Except that he has the ability to be out in day light."

"How is that possible? I can only be out in day light for one week during the month, of the week of the full moons."

"They say that he went to a very powerful sorceress to put that kind of spell on him."

"So that means I might run into him more likely during the day then at night?"

"Probably but he loves the night. And he's very powerful. He has his own clan, or so I think he does from all the people I see around him when I ran into him a little while back." She said as she put a finger to her chin and had a distant look in her eyes as she tried to remember. "They all seemed to abbey him with out complaint….I over heard a some of them call him Lord."

"Lord… yea right…" Asami slightly hissed through clenched teeth. "My father is the only Vampire Lord."

"So that's why you're on this mission right? To put an end to him before he tries taking over your father's position or something like that?"

"Yes. So what else have you heard of him?" Asami asked as she flipped to the back of one of the papers and quickly started writing things down. "The more, I know the easier this will be."

"Well he travels around with one of his minion, a bat demon I think, all the time. So if you meet up with him you probably going to have to deal with him as well and maybe a few others too."

"Ok. Well I'm going to have to come up with a good plan for this one." Asami said as she wrote ideas down on the paper with a heavy sigh. "I think I'm going to head out now. And try to find him or get more information on him."

"Ok be back before sunup. I couldn't have anything happen to you."

"Don't worry it's the week of the full moons. I can be out in the light now." Asami said smiling as she walked out the door. "Oh watch Zilla for me I can't bring her along or someone might suspect that I'm up to something."

"Ok good luck." Kayla said with a nod and watched as Asami swiftly and gracefully walked out the door.

* * *

Asami walked through the town stopping at shops and stores to get info on Kyle. But everything she got was of no use. She was now sitting down in the back of an alley looking at all the notes she had. "He's the best. He's very kind. Blah blah blah!! This isn't going to help me!!" She sighed and through the clip board on the ground next to her and looked up at the sky. "How am I supposed to get any good info on this guy? All this is is junk on how kind he is… how nice he is... I need to know how to kill this guy not how much he is loved." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He's a vampire for god's shakes! He's not supposed to be that kind… Or…" She trailed off in deep thought. "He has a plan and that is part of it? Gain the trust of the village people and when the time comes they will do his bidding with out complaint?"

She let out a soft sigh and looked out the alley to see a few shadows of villager's walking by. The only light was that of the moon and that of the lanterns outside the villager's homes. This town was so small and poor it seemed that it couldn't afford the new thing that came out recently called electricity like she now has at her father's castle.

After a little while of dazing off in thought she was brought out of her daze at the sound of foot steeps in the entrance of the alley. Glancing towards the entrance she saw the shadow of a small group of people heading her way. She tossed her bag behind the dumpster and stood up back against the wall. She noticed that all of the five figures where dressed in thick black cloaks so she couldn't see them as clearly. The figure in front seemed to be the biggest out of all of them. It stood a little taller over the other four and lead the way as they filed behind them.

Asami watched as they passed by with out a passing glance and continued on out into the street and into the next alley disappearing with the darkness of the night. In the next moment, while distracted a few more steeps caught her off guard. Now who stood in front of her, eyes locked on her with drunken or lust full gaze was a group of thugs.

"Why is such a pretty lady such as your self doing alone in the middle of a dark alley?" A husky voiced man said. As they neared and stood in the light she saw that he had really short dirty blonde hair, short but still taller then her and a slightly chubby body that reeked heavily of beer.

"That is none of your business." Asami said glaring to them then turned to head the other way out of the alley. She would pick her bag up later.

"Leaving so soon. Why don't you say and play with us." Another said as he round the corner, blocking her way out. He too had dirty blonde hair but it was a little longer then the first and was more built but roughly around the same size as the first one.

"I rather not." She said as she backed up a little from the first one, back against the wall and looked around. She then noticed there were now four people surrounding her on all sides. _'Great…'_ She thought as she looked around at the guys all in torn or worn clothing and all reeked heavily of beer and other things.

"Why not??" The one in front of her said. By the way his clothes where more fancy looking and the way he looked bigger then the others, he had to be the leader.

"We would like to have some fun with you." The one directly to the left of her said. He stood in the shadows so she couldn't quite see him as well.

"I think not." She glared at all them as her hands balled into fists.

"Oh you're no fun." Another said as he grabbed her arm, it was the short chubby one.

"Let go you filthy bastard!" She hissed swinging her arm free from his grip with no trouble. She still has some vampire strength but felt it weakening as the night passed on.

"Now that was harsh." He said again as he and another grabbed both her arms in a tight grip.

"Let me go you filthy bastards!!" She yelled as she tried to get free with a lot more trouble this time '_I would have no trouble if I had my full vampire strength. But because of this new moon I'm stuck being a week!! What a great time to walk around at night alone!' _She kept on trying to get free. And succeeded twice but got caught again. Her strength weekend and her body drained from the tried effort.

"Calm down beautiful. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to have some fun… that's all." The leader said as he stood in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. She hissed and bit him on his wrist drawing a decent amount of blood.

"You are not to touch me again!!" She hissed.

"That's it! You're going to pay for that wrench!!" The others let her go and she was then slapped hard across the face, making her fall to her knees. She glared up at him and stood up wiping the little blood from the corner of her mouth. "Still standing huh? Well that wont last much longer.' He swung his fist at her but she quickly dodged it. "God damn wench stand still."

Asami watched as the other three crowed in. "Shit out numbered…." She mumbled. "I like that." She grinned as one went to grab her but she quickly and still swiftly jumped kicked him in the gut making him fall back. Then the other two tried and she ducked and they crashed into each other. She then found an opening between them and ran the alley as they chased her. She crossed the empty street and into the other alley. They where right on her tail. She was faster then them but only by a little. But as she ran she picked up a metal garbage can lid and threw it at them hitting one on the head. She laughed a little and continued on running throwing things back at them and when they did catch up once she kicked and punched them all to the ground once again.

She was now at a dead end looking for a way out when they caught up. They had burses and blood all over there faces. When she saw that she laughed. "And I thought you guys were supposed to be tough?"

"You're going to pay for what you have done to us bitch!!" The tall muscular one yelled at her as they closed in again.

"Ooo I'm so scared!!" She said sarcastically as she watched them get closer. She backed up to the wall and looked up and around to find anything to jump on but found nothing. Just when one of the guys were about to grab her something flew at its head making it fall back unconscious. The other three and Asami looked up to see two other people standing on the fire landing above them. Both where dressed in thick heavy black cloaks. One big and muscular looking that other tall and thin but seemed to be stronger despite the look. _'The guys from earlier.'_ She let out a small sigh of relief. For some reason she knew they where here to help her, or that's what she hoped.

The bigger built one of the two jumped down to land in front of Asami. The thugs charged after him with anger at being interrupted only to be sent flying backwards into dumpsters or the wall. Soon all four thugs were unconscious. Asami looked at the guy as he turned swiftly on the ball of his heal to face her. He then steeped to the side as the other guy jumped down to land in front of her. She said nothing but just looked at him.

"I think this is yours?" He said as he pulled out her bag from his cloak and handed it to her.

"Thanks…" She mumbled and took the bag, swinging it onto her back but never took her eyes off of them.

"Next time be careful not to hang out in dark alleys by your self." He said calmly.

"No one tells me what to do. So I just do what ever I please." Asami said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm not telling you what to do… just warning you. Because maybe next time we won't be your savers but your attackers." After he said that they both jumped back onto the roof and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"What the hell was that about?!" She asked aloud to herself as she headed back out on to the streets and started walking back to Kayla's house. When she walked through the doors she saw what she really looked like. Her clothes were all torn up and she was covered in dirt. When she walked into the house and through the hall she saw Kayla in the living room. Sitting on a chair next to a lit fire place sewing something.

"Got anything new?" Kayla asked never looking up from what she was doing.

"Yeah. But none of it I can use." Asami said walking into the living room.

"Oh dear what happened to you?" Kayla said looking up to see her torn clothes.

"Oh nothing much just got into a fight with some thugs." She said as Zilla landed on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep. At the end some guys in a black cloak saved me.." Asami said smiling slightly as she pet Zilla behind her one ear.

"It was probably Mr. Honiara. He does things like that from time to time..." Kayla said standing up.

Asami blinked and was speech less. She knew it could have been those who where his followers but she never thought she would run into him that quickly.

"Well maybe you'll meet up with him again sometime." Kayla said as she crossed the room and stood at the stairs. "I'm heading up to bed now. You should get cleaned up and get something to eat. Good Night."

"Thanks. Night." Asami said as she walked down into the basement and set her things on the bed. She quickly undressed and soaked in a hot bath. "What kind of hunter am I? I can't even identify the person I'm supposed to kill, even with him standing in front of me!! And he wasn't supposed to save me!!" She growled and slapped her fist in the water splashing soppy water everywhere. She sighed as she took a dry towel and wiped the water from her face and then closed her eyes. "But I have to admit that it was fun and that servant of his was an ok fighter… Wait a second! What the hell am I saying!! I am supposed to hate the enemy not admire their work!!"

She finished in the bath still in a furious mood and got dressed. She was glad she wasn't full vampire at the moment, that all the cravings and feelings that made her one was gone or the villagers might have been in trouble. Not a good way to run back into Kyle again. Even though she thought it would be interesting to meet up with as soon as possible and finish him off quick. The problem was that she would be badly out numbered and she knew when a right time to fight was and when it wasn't. She plopped down on her bed stared up at the ceiling. "This is going to be very hard to do..." She sighed heavily and petted Zilla on the head, who was asleep on the pillow. "I don't think I will back in two months like I promised Hiro." She closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep a little while later while she was trying to think of a plan.

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. Please tell me what you thought about it and if anything has to be changed. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Powers of the Full Moon_

**Chapter 3**

Three days have passed and Asami has not seen any sign of Kyle Honiara, no matter how hard she had tried. She would look around for him at night and during the day, when she could. She even went back into the alley she first saw him. Still no luck. Not to mention she tried causing some trouble. Still… no dice.

Today Asami was walking through the town. Shopping for food and other things with Kayla, a break off of searching, what Kayla had called it. When she saw someone in a hooded cloak head into a near by alley way. She told Kayla she'd be right back and followed behind him keeping to the alley ways shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She kept far way enough so she wouldn't be sensed but could still see him. He had stopped at the alleys end. She saw him look around then a blue light appeared blinding Asami and he was gone. She walked to were he had disappeared and looked around.

The guy was standing on the roof his arms crossed looking down at her. "So it seems I did have someone following me."

Asami turned around and was about to leave the alley way when three of the thugs from last night were standing in front of her. "Ugh… what do you want now?" She said quite irritated.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to us the other night." The leader said.

Asami sighed. "But I hardly did anything to you. You did it all to your self."

"Liar! You made our best man be set to the hospital with a concussion!"

"That wasn't me. It was that other guy." _'Do I really have to fight these dimwits again?" _She asked her self.

"We know it wasn't but someone still has to pay" All three pulled out metal bars and advanced towards her.

"Now that's not fair…" She backed up into the wall and glared at them. As they ran at her she ducked their swings and found an opening and ran so that she was behind them. They turned and looked at her. She grinned and ran towards the entrance of the alley. The tree of them not to far behind. But as she got to the entrance the guy she was following earlier jumped from the fire landing above and landed in front of her blocking her path, not letting her through he just stood there looking at her. She stopped short and glared at him. She then looked behind her as the three thugs were now right behind her. "Today is just not my day." She said softly to her self and sighed.

She looked around out of the corner of her eyes for a way out but couldn't. The only way was the fire landing and that was to far up for her to jump, she still had some vampire like abilities not all of them gone when she turned human. But with some many witnesses around it wasn't a good idea. The thugs noticed this and walked up slowly behind her. Banging the pipes on their hands and the wall trying to scare her before they attacked. That's when the guy in the cloak pushed Asami to the side and into the wall, out of the way as he took down the thugs.

Asami stood their watching as the thugs ran out of the alley, well more like limping. She laughed a little, but stopped when the guy in the cloak stood in front of her. "I told you not to hang out in alley ways."

"One I don't listen very well to people I don't know and two. It's not a dark alley like you said to stay out of." She said glaring at him.

"I can tell… But that doesn't explain why follow me here in the first place?" He asked his voice still calm. The hood of the cloak was up so she couldn't see his face. But she wondered if he found amusement in this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Asami said crossing her arms and looking at the entrance as a few villagers passed by.

"I saw you following me. Why?" He said each word with a slight harshness that made her look back at him.

"I wasn't following you….." Asami lied plainly.

"Then why did you come in here after I did?''

"I… Um… thought I heard something… and came to check it out…" She lied, horribly. She hated making things up on the spot sometimes.

"You're lying."

"I am not!" She looked at him for a minute then back to the alleyway entrance and saw Kayla walk by. "I… have to go." She turned and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned to look at him.

"Why did you follow me?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is. Now tell me."

"I told you it was none of your business. Now let me go!"

"No not until you tell me why?"

She growled a little through her teeth. "Some other time. I have to go now." She said as her eyes seemed to change just slightly.

He noticed this and finally let go of her arm and watched as she ran out of the alley way. He then jumped up to the roof and followed her through the town for a very short while until he couldn't any more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Sorry it's a bit shorter then the last two but they will get long again. Please tell me what you think. R&R and thanks to those who have reviewed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_Powers of a Full Moon_

**Chapter 4**

Asami and Kayla were done shopping and heading back to the house when Asami felt that was someone was following them again. She had felt this all day since she left the alley. She stopped and looked around. But something else also had her on edge. Something in the air made her senses go wild. Something wasn't right.

"Something wrong Miss?" Kayla asked.

"No. Every things fine." She smiled to reinsure that everything was indeed fine. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok. Don't be out to long." Kayla said as she walked into the house. Asami nodded and walked off towards the near by woods. She sensed what ever it was, was coming from there and she needed to find out. As soon as she caught a familiar sent in the wind she started running as fast as here human body would let her. _'I knew something wasn't right' _She thought to herself as she came to the sight where the sent was the strongest. As she looked around she could have sworn she had just walked into a horror movie. Blood was splattered all around, mangled and torn bodies where scattered through out the area, everything was still fresh. Something or someone had lost control and she had a feeling that she knew what had.

Looking around she tried to figure out which way the person went but couldn't figure it out. The only thing she knew was that someone was near and was following her closely. Turning to her left she followed the path the bodies seemed to be pointing. But after a while she came to a clearing in the woods. Nothing but a meadow, no signs of anyone or anything. Everything was quiet… to quiet.

She could still tell that someone was following her. She stopped and glared up into the trees. "I know you're there! Why are you following me?"

The guy in the black cloak from earlier jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "I want an answer."

"Like I told you earlier it was none of your business." Asami said crossing in front of her chest and shifted her weight to her one side.

"Yes it is. Now tell me why!" He said quiet annoyed with this girl. He had only ran into her twice so far, besides the first time when he saved her, and she kept on giving him an attitude. Did she not know who he was? Or at least heard of him to give him the respect he deserved. He guessed not. But he couldn't go all out crazy on her; she was probably new and didn't know. So he would teach her instead.

"Like I said earlier. I heard something and went to check it out. And that's all I'm saying."

"I still believe your lying."

"So?"

"I don't like liars." He admitted.

"Oh well… deal with it."

"You're getting quite annoying."

"I know." Asami grinned like a little kid would when they get annoying and knew it. And still continued on for the fun of it.

"Well then…" He let out a heavy sigh, "…I have a question to ask."

"If it's still about the following thing. I already told you my answer."

"No. It's a different one."

"Go ahead and ask then."

"Why are you here? I know you are new to this town. So are you just visiting or what?"

"That's more like two questions." She said leaning back against a tree. What ever was bothering her before was now gone, but she still wanted to know what happened to those people back there. She knew she was going to have a long night burying those bodies and taking care of the mess her kind left behind. Even though she hated humans sometimes, including being one herself, she knew better then let her kind be found out. And when they did she would take care of those or someone else would. Like when she was first found out all those years ago.

"So… Would you just answer them anyway?" He asked looking to her. He began to wonder what she was thinking about as her gaze shifted off after she had spoken then back on him with a glare. Like he had done something to her that she would never forget. Just who was this person? He thought as she seemed to keep his interest at bay.

"I'm just on my way through, while traveling on vacation…" Asami trailed off as she looked off into the distance. _'Traveling… vacation… something I haven't done for the longest of time…'_ She sighed softly.

"Why are they staying with that lady, Mrs. Kayla then? She's a friend of someone I despise very deeply." He almost hissed. He hated Kore more then anything in this whole world. He was someone he wanted gone and wanted his power. He would then use this new power to make things right.

'_So he knows of my father. This isn't good. I can't let this guy know I'm working for him and set out to kill this guy. Let alone let this guy know I'm the Vampire lord's daughter!' _"Who is person you hate so much?" She asked putting on her best acting abilities showing that she showed interest in which this person was.

"Some one with a great amount of power and doesn't know how to use it properly. But that's something different. Why are you staying with her?"

"Well while I was passing by the other day, I was very much drained from traveling so much and she decided to let me stay with her."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Good cause if you were involved with Mr. Kore I would probably have to kill you."

'_I can't believe he fell for it.' _Asami smiled little. "Well then it's good that I'm not involved with this Mr. Kore then?" She said in a slight confused way as to who this Mr. Kore was. She couldn't help but smirk in the inside at how good of an actor she was.

"Yes. I hate killing others with out a good reason, especial ones that are cute." He smiled a little and sat down in front of her.

Asami blinked and looked down at him as she slid to sit on the ground too then looked quickly away.

"So what is your name?" He said tilting his head slightly to one side, making his hood slid slightly showing a little more of his face. His eyes where still hidden, but yet he could see her clearly through the cloth.

"As…." _'I can't tell him my real name then he'll know I was lying to him.' _"Sasami… Hegira" She mumbled quickly with slight embarrassment in her voice.

'_Hmm almost sounds like Mr. Kore's daughter's name. But it doesn't have an S in front of it. Oh Well…' _He thought, "What a beautiful name, it fits you. " He smiled. "I'm Kyle Honiara. Nice to meet you."

'_I knew it. I knew it was him!!' _Asami almost smirked but caught her self and turned it into a very small smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Asami said never looking at him, but away.

"Are you mad or something?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Than why don't you look at me? You keep on looking away."

"I'm just distracted…. And thinking…" She said shrugging then sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok... then…" There was a long silence between the two of them. Asami just sat there and closed her eyes after a while and listened to the birds chirp as the sun started to set. The scent of death began filling the air almost making her gag slightly.

"Ah night time. The best time of the day… uh… ur night…." He began to say but paused as Asami turned to look at him with a slight eye brow raised. "…You know what I mean…"

"I do. I love the night. I think it's the best time to travel."

"Why? Are you vampire and not telling me?"

Asami opened her eyes and looked at the sky. _'Shit. Maybe he knows? Maybe I can fool him again.' _"Nope just a plain human. See… No fangs." She smiled to show that she had no fangs. "I traveled at night cause it was cooler and I love being in the dark."

Kyle looked at her with slight amusement at how she was just able to do that with out cringing or anything when most humans would said that their fake. "I see you believe in vampires and what not?"

Asami nodded. "I do… I might have ran across one or two of their paths before." She said truthfully. At least he was falling for everything she had said.

He blinked. "I'm quiet surprised your still alive… and human."

"I guess I'm just lucky." She said looking way again. "I've been having a lot of weird luck lately." She mumbled softly and quickly.

"Hmm?"

Asami shook her head. "Nothing…"

There was another moment of silence. "But that's no always being a good thing." Kyle said randomly.

"What's not always a good thing?"

"Traveling in the dark alone and facing vampire and still being alive and human." Kyle said as he brought up the conversation from before.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well this area has a few thugs as you know. Robbers and of course vampires. Who I must say love to drink the blood of a human. Especially a cute girl like your self." Asami now noticed that he was very close to her. And had whispered the last part very closely to her ear. It sent a small shiver down her spine.

"I've deled with those kind before. And you're a vampire aren't you?' She already knew he was but she was acting like she didn't.

"Really now? And yes I'm a vampire. But could you deal with me?' he said sitting back now so he could look at her.

"Yeah. I probably could." She turned to look at him. She watched as he took off his hood and smiled showing his fangs. He had short blondish-goldish hair. And blue piercing eyes that reminded her of ice with the sun shinning brightly down upon it. _'Damn he's cute... Shit!! I'm not and can not think like that!! Bad thoughts bad Asami!!' _Asami shook her head a little then looked away again; she regretted even looking at him in the first place.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just my mind wondering…."

"Like where?''

"You don't need to know." She would have looked at him. But if she did then she would have those thoughts again and won't be able to think of a way to kill him. _'The only way I will be able to found out more about him is to … Damn… I really don't want to do this... but I'm… going to have to be his friend, gain his trust and learn more about him.' _

"Ok if you say so. But do you still think you can deal with me?"

Asami sighed a little. "You really want to know if I can or not. Why?"

"Cause I can prove you wrong. No one is stronger then me!" He grinned wide. He was enjoying this and he was showing it. He loved proving people wrong and he began to wonder how strong she was. _'If she's strong enough maybe I might be able to convince her to be one of us… to be on my team…' _

"You sound quite sure of your self."

"Well it's true. I haven't been defeated in over 200 years… Actually since I first became a vampire."

"Wow 200 years you say?... That's a pretty long time. But you'll never know you could be defeated on day." She said with a slight smirk and a small shrug.

"I highly doubt it."

"I don't think you should doubt anything. Maybe I could be the one who defeats you."

"Now your sounding sure of your self." He smiled.

"What it could be true." She turned to look at him as she did Kyle pinned her back to the tree faster then she could blink or even take a breath.

"You still think you can?" Kyle said his fangs bearing. He lowered his head to her neck as like he was going to bite her. When she used all her strength and using her feet she pushed him off of her.

"Yes I still think I can deal with you." Asami said as she quickly stood up. She stood looking at him.

"You were lucky on that one." He said standing straight his fangs still bearing. "But do you really think you can take me on right now. I was just taking it easy on you a few seconds ago, but I wont this time."

"Probably. But I wouldn't be any good with my sword of course."

"So you know how to use a sword? How interesting."

"Yes. I was trained since I was little. So when I travel around I have some protection."

"Well that's a good thing. But swords aren't always good protection."

"I know that's why I had learned martial arts as well."

"Hmm a girl who knows how to fight hand to hand and with a sword." Kyle said as he started to fantasize. _'She really would make a good member of my team. Perhaps first caption… second in charge?... The possibilities are endless…. There could be so much done with her at my side… I might then be able to finally defeat him with her help!!" _He got lost in thought.

Asami sighed as she heard him talk like that and saw the far away look in his eyes. "Would you stop fantasizing already?! God! All guys are the same."

"You're quiet wrong. I'm not like other guys." He said looking at her. Snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yes you are. Most of the guys I have run into lately have constantly fantasized over me because I can fight hand to hand and with a sword… and for other reasons…"

"And maybe because you're cute." He said grinning a little.

"Ugh… I kept on hearing that from them too!!" She said crossing her arms.

"It's true…"

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." She looked away again her arms still crossed.

"Why don't you just accept it? You know it's true." He said as he walked closer over to her.

"Cause I kept on hearing it all the time. I'm getting feed up with it." She looked at him. "Don't you dare come any closer or I will kick you away."

"Ha ha. I would like to see you try that." He said coming closer, daring her. He really would like to see her try. He thought it would be very interesting to watch.

She steeped back as far as she could go as she put space between them. When he got closer she steeped back and so on and so forth until she ran out of room and back up against a tree. "Don't have any father to go do you?" He was now standing right in front of her.

"Oh please I could still kick you away if I have to."

"Yeah… right." He chuckled softly taking a steep even closer so that he was no more then a few inches away.

Asami sighed and glared at him. "I don't want to, but if I have to I'll kick in one spot that will hurt you no matter if you're a vampire or not. You're still a guy. And you should still be able to feel." She let her gaze drift to that one spot for a second then look up at him with a grin.

He followed her gaze then glared at her. "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"Fine then." He steeped back and pulled his hood up. "You wouldn't be able to anyway but it's about time I had to go."

"Why you chicken? I thought you wanted to see if I could take you down or not?" She said standing up straight.

"Later we'll find out. When we meet again bring your sword. Then we'll see if you can take me down." He bowed to her then disappeared into the darkness. Asami sighed and slid down against the tree trunk and sat on the ground staring at nothing. _'This is going to be harder then I thought. There's got to be some way I could kill him. But I have to wait till I'm a vampire again in three more freaking days.' _She got up and walked to the spot where all the dead bodies laid. "This is going to be a long night." She sighed as she began to gather dry wood, leaves and grass to start a fire.

* * *

Kyle appeared at the entrance of the forest he had just come from. His gazed fixed on the area straight a head, deep in the forest, where he had left Sasami. He knew that something was up with that girl. She smelt different then human but not vampire either, and no one, or no human, ever dared to threaten a vampire let alone stand up to them and still live. He was going to find out this girls secret but first he had business to take care of. One of his kind had got out of control and he was going to have to teach them a lesson then get someone to clean up the mess. Turning he ran off, nothing but a quick blur to the mortal eye.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this long/somewhat long chapter. Please tell me what you think. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: For those who have read this story before, you will notice that this chapter is diffrent then in the first one. There is a diffrence in the plot to this chapter as you may as well notice. But I hope you enjoy it. And I thank those who have reviewed thus far. :)_

_Powers of a Full Moon_

**Chapter 5**

Asami finished throwing the rest of the dismantled body parts into the fire. The fire hissed and puff out more thick black smoke that climbed up into the sky as a thick dark cloud. She had tossed all the bodies into the fire along with branches and grass that was covered in blood. The rest would wash away with the night's rain. She sighed and sat heavy as she watched the flames flicker and dance before her.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder with endless questions, most where about Kyle. _'How am I going to kill him?... If he's so poplar as I had heard it will be hard and he will have lots of back up right…. So I'm guess I'm stuck trying to be his friend and earning his trust…'_ She sighed and looked up at the sky as the thick clouds of a storm covered the clouds. Thunder echoed far away and lighting light up the sky as the rain began to fall. Asami just sat there her eyes closed, her face point to the sky letting the rain cover her before she got up and headed back to the house. She went to the room she was staying soaking wet, showered and laid down in the bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking falling asleep about three hours later.

* * *

Kyle appeared at the spot he had left Sasami many hours before. He didn't except to find her there, but yet in a way he hoped. But as he thought she was gone. The night was now clear the as the last of the storm clouds passed over showing all the bright wonderful stars to shine the rest of the night. He walked to the spot where indeed one of his kind, let alone one of his minions, lost control and destroyed countless human lives. He was expecting to have to clean it all up himself but as he looked around there was no sign of the bodies or the blood. He guessed the rain had washed all the blood away but what about the bodies? He looked around and found nothing but a fire pit. Then he came to conclusions and smirked.

'_Smart girl.'_ Kyle thought and disappeared once again into the darkness of the night quite pleased with Sasami's work.

* * *

Asami awoke the next day around noon. She slept in, not getting much sleep, constantly tossing and turning, waking up, or having weird dreams that always had her thinking for a long time afterwards making her stay up longer. She yawned as she climbed the stairs, still in her sleeping clothes, consisting of nothing but comfy pair of sweat pants and a black tank top.

"Morning…. Actually good after noon Asami. Are you ok?" Kayla asked from the kitchen. Asami would almost always find her there. Always cooking or cleaning. She remembered Kayla saying something that she always helps makes food for the bakery in the village. So she figured she must always be in the kitchen then.

"Yeah… Just drained…" Asami said as she sat at the table as Kayla served her food. One things she loved about being able to be human is to eat normal human food and actually be able to taste it for once; and Kayla's was the best so far.

"Okay well I'm going to run this food down the village." Kayla said as she threw on her shawl and grabbed the basket filled with wrapped food. Asami nodded and ate as Kayla left.

After she was done eating, Asami went down stairs and changed into a pair of old blue jeans, faded with age and use and holes in the knees. She pulled her hair up and back in a ponytail and tied the strings to her boots. Taking her sword and swung it, still in its hilt, on as her back she headed back up the stairs. Zilla flew by her side as Asami stepped outside and headed into the forest near the house and walked deep into it for training.

* * *

Kyle arrived at Kayla's house a little after two in the afternoon. He walked around the outside of the house searching for any of the presences but didn't sense anyone in the house. As he walked towards the back he picked up Sasami's strange but familiar scent and followed it off into the forest. About ten minutes deep in the forest he came across her scent again but stronger and stopped. He watched through a clearing as Sasami, sword in hand, was swinging it around in rhythmic motions. He watched as she practiced her swordsmanship and found it quiet entertaining. He had to admit that he loved the way she gracefully moved through out the field as if she was dancing instead of fighting.

Perching himself up in a tree, he watched her. He watched as then began attacking a tree, Jumping and moving in ways as if she was actually being attacked. Soon to his surprise she took a short break, catching her breath, as a small flying creature flew around her. He watched with amazement as she smiled and stretched her arm out so it can land on it. Sticking her sword in the ground she freed her other hand to pet it behind the ears. From this distance Kyle couldn't see what it was, but to him it looked like a small dragon, something he hasn't seen before in his life. Using his unique hearing he listened in as Sasami talked to the creature.

"So you would like to train as well?" Sasami seemed to say to it. It nodded its head. "And you would like to help me train for my up coming battle?" It nodded its head again and seemed to make a noise like a small bark. Sasami smiled wide and she nodded her head.

Kyle watched as her lips formed words he could not hear or understand as the creature flew off her arms and up and a little whiles away. After she was done a full or decent sized dragon, its scales the color of midnight, stood in front of her. She only up to its chin.

Kyle blinked in surprised and asked himself _'Who just is this girl?' _He was going to ask but he was enjoying what was going on in front of him, so he would just wait till she was ready to tell him. He watched as the Sasami began attacking the dragon and it attacking her. They both moved in way that looked as if they where both dancing with each other now. Kyle was amazed at this and at how well she dodged each of its attacks and they way they seemed to be in tune with each other. Always attacking at the same time, yet blocking too. To him he felt like he was watching a high ranking very well preformed play of some sort.

* * *

Asami stood panting slightly, her sword stuck in the ground with her leaning against it for support. She looked over at Zilla who was lying next to her on her side, she to was panting slightly. They had just got done with training and where quiet exhausted. Smiling Asami fell to the ground to lie on her back, her eyes closed as she caught her breath. Then laughing lightly she turned to look at Zilla. "Yes, that was fun training. I forgot how much fun it was training with you, Zilla." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Yeah you're right. We should do this more often." Sitting up quickly Asami nodded her head. "You go do that. We really could use some cooling down." After saying that, Zilla stood and walked away a few feet before she spread her wings and flew off. She was going to go look for a lake or something to go cool off in.

Stretching Asami stood then walked over to her sword pulling it out of the ground then froze. She looked to her south as she had sensed that someone was watching her. _'How long was I being watched?'_ she asked her self in her head as she glanced around. _'Did it follow me here? And if so why didn't I sense it before?'_ Sliding her sword back in its sheath at her side she turned and walked off the way Zilla flew off in. Who ever was watching her, she guessed, would follow her. And after a little while of walking she was right. She still felt like she was being closely watched.

* * *

**Sorry for such a sort chapter, But I hoped you enjoyed it none the less. Please tell me what you think. R&R**


End file.
